


Flowers and Coffins

by boxuan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Concepts, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxuan/pseuds/boxuan
Summary: Purity, innocence, love. Darkness, devastation, hurting. All interwoven. | Patchwork of all kind of alternate universes.





	1. freesias

**Author's Note:**

> Couples and other tags will be added along the way!
> 
> 1\. sana and dahyun - freesias  
> 2\. jeongyeon and sana - hyacinths  
> 3\. nayeon and tzuyu - wooden roses

**Couple:** Sana x Dahyun

 **Words:** 1,2 k

 **Summary:** The blizzard of the century is storming. Sana finds shelter in a church.

 

* * *

 

“I’m coming as fast as I can, Momo”, Sana says, screams rather, the wind howling in her ears. “Can you wait just a little bit-“

She curses, pressing her phone closer to her head while putting a finger on her free ear when the wind shuts her off. She spots a small church on her left, a hundred meters away tops, and she finishes her call with a short, “See you later.”

Pulling her feet through the many layers of thick snow, Sana fights her way through the chaos, barely looking across the street, too focused on where she’s headed. (A safe, nice, warm place where she doesn’t feel like her toes are going to fall off.)

She basically throws her body onto the tall wooden doors to get them to open - aren’t churches supposed to be easily available? - and sneaks in, the doors closing behind her with a great boom.

The sudden silence, a crass contrast to the white noise in her head earlier, makes her clear her throat to ensure she can at least hear anything. (She can. The gulp rings in her head and her shoes’ clacking is pretty much echoing in the hallway. Definitely a wrong day for heels.)

“Hello?”, she hesitates, then a bit louder, “Excuse me?”

No answer.

Sana shakes the snowflakes out of her hair and looks around.

She can tell that the grand windows must usually let a lot of light in, but now, with the snow covering all soil on earth (probably), the light is damped. They’re pretty, though, the windows with their colorful mosaics, showing pictures Sana only barely knows. She steps through the corridor, somewhat reverently, and sits down on the front line. She wants to try to call Momo again, but it feels wrong in this kind of scenery. (She never went to church a lot, but she figures not to do anything that could upsets God. Or Jesus. Or whomever.)

  


“Are you alright?”, she hears a voice behind her, and she turns around.

  
A girl in a hoodie and jeans stands in the hallway, a broom in her left hand and an iPod in her right.

Sana stares at her, mind blank as paper, and the girl crunches her nose in confusion.

  


“Hello?”

“Are you a shrine maiden?”, Sana blurts out, because - she does look like one. There’s something innocent about her, maybe it’s the genuine, unhidden kindness that’s to see in her eyes. She could as well have a halo above her long hair. (That is, besides, dyed in four different colors, Sana notices, its tips are of a loud orange, pink and violet.)

Still, she’s soothing. Especially when she smiles - her mouth and nose widen and her eyes seem even prettier.

“No”, she laughs, snorts rather, and Sana feels a blush creep onto her cheeks at the sound of it.

“I’m in the choir, though. Are you hiding from the storm?”

“Kind of”, Sana admits, scratching the back of her head. “Could I stay here for a while? Just until it gets better.”

“Sure”, not-shrine-maiden shrugs, “that’s what church is for.”

(Sana frowns in confusion.)

“Shelter”, she explains.

“Oh”, Sana mouths, nodding silently.

“I’m Dahyun, by the way.”

Dahyun reaches out her hand in a quick motion, and Sana grabs it after a moment.

“Minatozaki Sana”, she smiles. Dahyun smirks back.

“Nice to meet you.”

  
She continues to brush the hallway after putting one ear bud in, the other one hanging idly on her chest.

Sana takes it as a sign to talk further, so she asks, “what are you listening to?”

“Oh, a band called day6”, Dahyun answers. Sana can’t suppress raising her eyebrows in surprise.

  


“Why? What do I look like I listen to?”

  


It would have sounded offended by anyone else, but Dahyun makes it sound like solely curious.

“I don’t know”, Sana truthfully says, “but you don’t look like rock.” Maybe pop. Or EDM, at a second look. Despite being usually rather well in reading people, she can’t quite tell what’s Dahyun’s deal.

Sana’s somehow both taken aback and curious.

“You look like ballads”, Dahyun blurts out, her head turning red when she realizes the depth of her words. (The blush even spreads to her ears, Sana notices. Cute.)

“Thank you”, Sana smirks. “Hey, listen… is it really okay for me to stay here even if i don’t… hm… believe?”

“In God?”, Dahyun asks, “sure. God wants everyone to be fine as long as they’re good people, you know? At least that’s what I think.”

“I see”, Sana says, still skeptical, and Dahyun must have noticed as she goes on, “I’m sure you have a good heart. You have nothing to worry about.”

Sana looks at the colorful windows next to her. The sky is slowly turning from dark to a pale blue again, a dirty, grayish blue, but a blue nonetheless. The light from the outside hits Dahyun, standing in front of her, and makes her look like the angel she seems to be.

“What’s this one about?”, Sana clears throat, pointing to one of the windows portraying a bible story (she supposes).

“The man was sick until Jesus healed him”, Dahyun says, apparently not minding Sana’s non existent knowledge about her religion, “he was blind to the point where Jesus touched his forehead. Then he was able to see again.”

“That’s…”, Sana crunches her nose, trying to find words that won’t offend her, “it seems…. unrealistic.”

Dahyun gives her a half smile. “It’s meant metaphorically, I think”, she says, “Jesus has brought him religion, and so he was able to see. The light.“ She gestures to the church, her broad waving including all of it. “You know?”

“I guess”, Sana hums. “What about this one?”

“Noah’s ark. God saw that humanity had turned bad and wanted to start again, so he drowned the world, only letting a handful survive to start over.”

Sana isn’t quite sure if her honest opinion would be appreciated on this topic, so she just nods.

  


“Dahyun?”

“Yes?”

“You’re country songs.”

Dahyun blinks - before bursting into laughter.

  


Dahyun is funny, attentive, and kind. Sana adores her. (She seems like she jumped right out of a movie, sweet and honest. Sana could imagine her as the girl next door everyone loves.)

  


They talk for what seems hours.

  


(“Do you really think God exists?”, Sana asks quietly, and Dahyun shrugs. “To me he does. It’s all that matters, doesn’t it?” Sana supposes that’s true.)

(“What’s your favorite drink?”, Sana wants to know. “Green tea, what about you?” Maybe beer with Fanta isn’t the best thing to say.)

(“Are you single?”, Dahyun asks, sheepishly and with red ears, and when Sana nods, she beams. “Really? Me too!”)

Sana notices she’d better get going when the sky has cleared up, letting bright light through the windows, leaving colorful spots on the church’s floor. Unsurprisingly, she doesn’t want to go. (She wants to see Momo, of course, but she doesn’t really want to leave Dahyun.)

“The storm has stopped”, Dahyun suddenly says, and she sounds about as excited it as Sana.

“Yeah”, Sana sighs, “I should get going.”

She stands up, slowly, to give Dahyun the opportunity to hold her up, and she takes it.

  


“Hey, can I have your number?”, she asks, beaming, and Sana melts. (They exchange numbers.)

“See you soon, Sana”, Dahyun grins.

Sana smiles back.

  
“See you soon, Country Songs.”


	2. hyacinths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is indicating/showing sexual intercourse, so if you are not okay with that, now is the chance to leave!

**Couple:** Jeongyeon x Sana

**Words:** 900

 

* * *

 

Sana pushes her against the wall and Jeongyeon thinks, she would _so_ fight back if this was someone else. But it’s not, so Jeongyeon ignores the stinging pain in her body when her back hits the wall and pulls Sana a bit closer.

She doesn’t know what event triggered this meeting, but whatever it was, must have been setting Sana on fire.

Her lips glide over Jeongyeon’s, she hastily unbuttons her shirt to touch her bare stomach. Jeongyeon quietly moans into Sana’s open mouth, and she can feel Sana opening up to her. Quite literally.

Jeongyeon sucks onto Sana’s lips, she kind of needs it, and she could swear Sana _knows_ , because she pulls Jeongyeon closer, her hands wandering down, stopping on her bottom.

 

Usually, it’s Nayeon. Jeongyeon doesn’t quite get it - the similarity between Jeongyeon and Nayeon that Sana sees in her -, but in the end, she’s the one getting fucked by Sana Minatozaki.

It doesn’t matter that Sana likes Nayeon instead of her, she tries to convince herself when Sana’s kisses go lower. Jeongyeon leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes, breathing out with a tremble to stay sane when Sana’s lips meet her breasts.

 

Sana has the greatest impact on her, and she _despises_ it.

(She despises not being in control, too, yet she lets Sana crawl on top of her when they’ve moved to the bed, Sana playfully dragging her onto it. Jeongyeon’s clouded mind lets Sana do things others wouldn’t even dare. )

Jeongyeon kind of hates Sana, she thinks she does. The way she easily, finally pulls Jeongyeon‘s shirt over her head and grins that victorious smile she only wears when she’s won.

God, how damn won she has, Jeongyeon barely manages to think when Sana starts grinding on her lap. When she tries to sit up - because there’s still the small voice in her head telling her not to let Sana have all of her - Sana presses her shoulders down, giving her a crooked smile. “Not tonight”, she whispers, merely suppressing a chuckle. “Bite me”, Jeongyeon wants to huff, but all that comes out is a weak “O-Okay.”

 

(Get a grip on yourself, Jeongyeon.)

  
She thinks would enjoy this a lot more if she didn’t know Sana’s thinking about Nayeon while going down on her.

 

Sana’s tongue in her makes her grasp the sheets a bit harder. Sana is always cool, always controlled, even in situations where Jeongyeon loses her entire mind. She puts a trembling hand onto her mouth, trying to stifle the sounds that want to escape her soul, but Sana stops her motions to softly pull it away.

“I want to hear all of you, you know”, she says, lowly, right into her ear, triggering goosebumps that crawl all over her body. Jeongyeon melts right away.

(She wonders if Nayeon’s and her voice are somewhat alike.)  
  


Jeongyeon can’t help but gasp when Sana slips out of her skirt and presses Jeongyeon’s legs apart to get closer. She crosses her hands with Sana’s and squeezes as Sana starts rubbing against her with coordinated, smooth movements. (Sana’s smirking again at the rare sight of a completely overthrown Jeongyeon, face shining from sweat and glistening eyes.)

“You’re so hot, you know that?”, Sana breathes out, and the endearing - almost validating - words take Jeongyeon’s breath away.

 

_Sana thinks she’s hot. Sana thinks she’s hot. Sana thinks-_

She comes, not without letting out a curse under her breath.

 

Sana gets on her top and cups Jeongyeon’s cheeks for one last, heated kiss before letting herself fall onto her back, right next to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon concentrates on her breathing, trying her best to gain the control back Sana has so elegantly snatched away from her, but her heart doesn’t stop racing. (Of course not. It’s _Sana_. Sana always wins against her.)

Sana pats Jeongyeon’s still exposed stomach when her phone starts ringing. She quickly gets up and grabs it, answering with a cheerful, “Hello?”

Jeongyeon watches her as Sana’s posture straightens at once.

“Nayeon!”, she says, and even though Jeongyeon is facing her back, she can almost taste the pure adoration in Sana’s voice. (Her stomach turns and suddenly, she feels sick.)

“Now? Sure”, she gushes, grabbing her skirt with the left hand already while still holding the phone in the other one. “I’m on my way.”

 

Jeongyeon blinks and Sana’s fully dressed, ready to leave.

“See you, Jeong”, Sana beams, leaning in to ruffle her hair before hushing through the door.

 

In the span of two minutes, Jeongyeon has gone from feeling phenomenal to drained. Emptied.

She slowly slides off the bed, searching for the clothes that have made their way to the floor during the process.

If their friends knew about their arrangement, they probably would tell Jeongyeon she’s being used.

Jeongyeon would disagree. (It’s not like she doesn’t enjoy screwing a crush she’s developed at the age of 13.)

 

She looks at her phone when it shows her a notification.

_Sana Minatozaki:_ Hey, sorry for leaving so early today! You free on Saturday?

 

Jeongyeon starts typing before she has fully thought about her answer.

 

(Sana always wins, anyway.)


	3. wooden roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of recylced this fic, so if you ever saw a similar fic on tumblr, this was it! I usually dont do this, but I liked this idea so much i decided to do it anyway. Hopefully you like this concept, too! Enjoy ♥

“It’s okay to do this, right?” Tzuyu‘s voice sounds way more pitched than she originally intended. Nayeon notices, too, judging by her grunting. “Magic is simply shades of grey, Chou Tzuyu”, she mumbles, forehead wrinkled from concentration. “Not black and white. You’re not evil for doing this.”

Tzuyu knows that her cool words are a great underestimation - she can see her hands trembling slightly as she lights the white candles, but decides not to comment on it. She doesn’t want to draw Nayeon’s Irritation to her. Not when she holds that power. (Not when she wants her to like her back so desperately.)

The air feels electric. Tzuyu bites her lip and fiddles with the package of salt they used to draw a circle earlier. For protection, Nayeon claims, but Tzuyu doesn’t quite buy it. If the procedure is not dangerous, what would they need guard for?

“Come here”, Nayeon suddenly speaks up and Tzuyu reluctantly walks up to her. Nayeon grabs her arm, pulls Tzuyu down to her and stings into her right ring finger with a (rather dull) knife. Tzuyu hisses and pulls her arm back immediately as she feels her skin burning. “What the hell?”

“Sorry, honey.” Nayeon intertwines her hand with Tzuyu‘s and presses a light kiss on her knuckles. “We need blood for the ritual, and yours works better than mine since you’re a pure-blood witch.” She looks bitter for a second - Tzuyu assumes that the reminder of Nayeon being only a half-blood witch triggered her stern expression. She decides to shut her mouth to not pester her further. It is a rather sensitive topic, after all. Not everyone has the luck (or is it actually misfortune?) to be born for magic.

Sometimes Tzuyu wonders whether this is the reason why Nayeon befriended her in the first place. But no, their bond is real - right?

While Tzuyu got lost in her thoughts, Nayeon took her finger and let one, two, three blood drops fall on the dead pigeon - their sacrifice for the demons they’re going to summon, as Nayeon put it. The blood soaks into white feathers, staining it a deep red.

“Besides, you better be glad I treated you this gentle”, Nayeon says, absent minded again now that she’s drawing runes on her legs carefully. They look like monsters from ancient times, the kinds that Tzuyu‘s grandmother used to tell her horryfying stories about. “In former rituals I had to cut myself, see?”, Nayeon pauses to show Tzuyu her arms, covered in scars. Tzuyu shudders at the sight of the dead tissue that’s tightening over Nayeon‘s skin. “Can’t you get rid of them?”

“I could, of course”, Nayeon snorts, eye-rolling because Tzuyu dared to question her skills, “but they remind me to keep track of my goal-”, she quickly corrects herself, “ _our_  goal.” Tzuyu can’t help to feel mildly excited at Nayeon considering them a _We_. She loves being with Nayeon. She would do anything for her.

Even this.

“So, when we’ve accomplished our goal, I’ll get rid of them”, Nayeon concludes. “By then, I will be able to conquer the world with my left pinky finger.” She corrects herself again. “ _We_  could, of course.”

Subconsciously, Tzuyu starts to get a bad feeling about this ritual when she hears the groundless greed dripping of Nayeon‘s voice as she talks about world domination. The small voice in her head starts picking on her insecurities. Nayeon only uses you for her plans to fuck everything up. (Possibly ending in horror for the whole world.)

It’s too late to worry now - Nayeon’s eyes reflect the fire that suddenly arises from the ground, fierce and destructive, hungrily searching for them.

“Quick, Tzuyu, close your eyes! It’s starting!”


End file.
